A touchscreen is known, for example, from DE 201 02 197 U1 (incorporated by reference). A touchscreen for display of electronic signals and a confirming touch input of characters and symbols, consisting of a function level for display and key input and a higher, point-deformable protective level corresponding to it, are disclosed in DE 201 02 197 U1. During a selection of specific points of the function level by touching above the protective level, at least one confirmation signal for the touch direction (tactile stimulus) of the user is detectable at the position of the contact point in the deformed protective level is produced and the confirmation signal for the touch direction (tactile stimulus) is produced by vibration elements arranged eccentrically within or beneath the function level. In addition, in the touchscreen known from DE 201 02 197 U1, transmission of the generated vibrations from the function to the protection level occurs by direct contact of the two levels and/or via the edge regions of the levels through rigid or elastic connection elements.
Details concerning touchscreens can be taken, for example, from the Internet site www.3m.com/3mtouchsystems/. The following touchscreens of 3M™ are offered, for example:                MicroTouch™ 12.1″ FPD touch monitor (vgl. www.3m.com/3mtouchsystems/Products/Monitors/FPDdesktop/jhtml)        MicroTouch™ M150 FPD touch monitor (vgl. www.3m.com/3mtouchsystems/Products/Monitors/M150/jhtml)        MicroTouch™ CRT touch monitor (vgl. www.3m.com/3mtouchsystems/Products/Monitors/CRTdesktop/jhtml)        MicroTouch™ ChassisTouch™ FPD touch monitor (vgl. www.3m.com/3mtouchsystems/Products/Monitors/FPDchassis/jhtml)        MicroTouch™ ChassisTouch™ CRT touch monitor (vgl. www.3m.com/3mtouchsystems/Products/Monitors/CRTchassis/jhtml)        
Additional details concerning touchscreens can also be taken from the following internet sites:                www.elotouch.com/products/default.asp        www.3m.com/3mtouchsystems/Products/Resistive/5-wire.jhtml        www.3m.com/3mtouchsystems/Products/Resistive/PL.jhtml        www.3m.com/3mtouchsystems/Products/Resistive/FG.jhtml        www.3m.com/3mtouchsystems/Products/Resistive/SRTS.jhtml        
A touch control with tactile feedback for input of signals to a computer and output of forces to a user of the touch control is also known from DE 201 80 024 U1 and the corresponding WO 01/54109 A1 (incorporated by reference), in which the touch control has a touch input device, which has an approximately flat contact surface, operated so that it enters a position signal through a processor of the computer based on a position on the contact surface that a user touches, in which case the position signal indicates the position in two dimensions. The touch control according to WO 01/54109 A1 also has at least one actuator connected to the touch input device, in which the actuator produces a force on the touch input device, in order to furnish the user touching the contact surface with a tactile sensation, in which the actuator delivers the force directly to the touch input device based on force information produced by the processor.
Tactile feedback is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,846, WO 03/038800 A1 (incorporated by reference) and WO 03/41046 A1 (incorporated by reference).
An operating element for a device with several selectable menus, functions and/or function values is known from DE 197 31 285 A1, which has a surface that can be grasped by the user, and via which the selection can be perceived through a local movement or touching of the surface. The surface is variable in its configuration according to the selected and/or selectable menu, function and/or function value.